


One Last Night Together

by all_the_ships_are_sailing



Category: Big Brother RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-16
Updated: 2014-11-16
Packaged: 2018-02-25 15:36:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2626985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/all_the_ships_are_sailing/pseuds/all_the_ships_are_sailing





	One Last Night Together

“Last chance,” Frankie mumbled as he backed out of his goodnight hug with Zach.

“What?” Zach asked.

“Tonight. It’s your last chance. Come sleep upstairs with me.”

“Caleb’s already up there. You have your cuddle-buddy.”

“No,” Frankie said. “I’ll kick him out if you want. Please, Zach?”

Zach’s face twitched; he was fighting a smile. “If this is happening,” he said slowly, “I want cuddles and alone time. No game talk.”

“Of course not,” Frankie said. “All cuddles and just me and you. No game talk,” he repeated.

“Okay. You get Caleb to come out and I’ll come up.”

Frankie smiled and skipped towards the circular staircase leading to the HOH bedroom.

**

“Caleb, out!” Frankie announced, opening the door.

“What?” the cowboy asked, sleepily, looking up at Frankie from the bed.

“Out! Go sleep downstairs,” Frankie said happily.

“Are you serious right now?”

“Yes, go!” Frankie said.

“Why?”

“Because Zach wants to sleep up here tonight. And we want to have some Zankie time before he goes home tomorrow, so just go, okay?”

Caleb grumbled, but got up from the bed. “Fine,” he mumbled, grabbing his things and opening the door.

“Thanks,” Frankie said as he started straightening up the bedroom. He then went into the bathroom and brushed his teeth. While he was there he heard the door creak open and closed. A few seconds later, Zach’s arms snaked around Frankie from behind as he stood up from spitting out his toothpaste. He smiled and turned around in Zach’s arms. “I’ve missed this,” he said, wrapping his arms around Zach’s neck.

Zach smiled and pulled Frankie tighter to him. “Me, too,” he mumbled. Frankie kissed Zach’s neck, sending visible chills down Zach’s spin. He giggled and squealed at the contact. “That will literally never get old.”

Frankie nuzzled against Zach’s shoulder. “I’m going to miss you so much.”

Zach smiled as tears came to the corners of his eyes. “I’m going to miss you, too, Frank.”

“Come on,” Frankie said, wiggling out of Zach’s arms and grabbing his hand. Zach intertwined their fingers as Frankie pulled him out of the bathroom and onto the bed. Zach flopped onto his back, Frankie’s head landed on his chest and his arms wrapped around Frankie’s back, holding him close. Zach kissed the top of Frankie’s head without thinking. Frankie smiled and kissed Zach’s chest in response. “I love you,” he whispered into the soft skin.

Zach smiled. “I love you, too.”

**

“Thank you,” Frankie said as he crawled back into bed from turning the lights out.

“Why am I being thanked?” Zach asked as his arms wrapped back around Frankie.

“For this,” Frankie said, stroking Zach’s arms. “And this,” he added, laying his head back on Zach’s chest. “For everything. You’ve made this place bearable. I have no idea what I’m going to do without you.”

“I’m gonna miss you so much,” Zach said, holding Frankie tighter to him.

“I’ll miss you more.”

“I love you,” Zach said in response, keeping his tight hold on Frankie.

“I love you more,” Frankie teased.

“Impossible.”

Frankie laughed. “I love you, like, I’m literally in love with you. I know you don’t think of me like that, so I think I love you more.”

“Lies,” Zach said, releasing Frankie slightly. “I’m in love with you. I love you more than I have ever loved anyone in my entire life. I just fucking love you so much it’s ridiculous.”

Frankie raised his head to look at Zach’s face. “But you’re straight?”

“Until I met you I never questioned that. Not once in my life. But I met you and less than 24 hours later, I was telling Cody I wanted to fuck you because you were being so sexy and turning me on during the photo shoot on day two. Less than a week after I met you, I was sleeping in your bed, falling in love with you before I even knew what was happening. I don’t know what I am. I don’t know if you’re my only exception. I don’t know if I’m bisexual. I don’t know at all, Frankie. What I do know is that I fucking love you. And I am in love with you and nothing is going to change that.”

Frankie smiled sweetly. “I fucking love you.”

Zach laughed. “I fucking love you, too.”


End file.
